


Zipped Up

by Basmathgirl



Series: Playing With Jack [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Jack is being manipulated again.





	Zipped Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They escaped from my room, officer; they really are mine and not the BBC’s!  
>  **A/N:** I found this on my hard drive, and I have no idea why I didn't post it when I wrote it in 2010. It does seem such a long time ago.

“Jack? Can you come here a minute, please?” Donna trilled out from inside her bedroom.

Jack warily stuck his head round the doorframe to look at her. “Why? What’s the problem?”

Donna was semi-clad in a hip length tunic, smiling shyly at him. “I can’t reach this zip. Can you…?” She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of her unreachable zip before swivelling herself round to present her back to him. She held her long wavy hair up and out of the way.

“Sure can!” He bounded into the room, eager to try out this task. He pulled her to him, causing her to gasp before deliberately running his fingers up her creamy smooth skin as he tugged the zip up to her neck. He was just about to plant a small kiss onto her neck when she walked out of his tender grasp.

She released her hair, and sat down on her bed abruptly. “Thank you, Jack.” She grinned up at him. “It’s so nice to have a real man on the TARDIS.”

Jack was torn between sitting on the bed next to her and politely leaving her to finish dressing. It wasn’t much of a competition really, and he promptly sat down next to her. “Anything else I can help you with?” he asked as he reached out and swept the back of his fingers up the inside of her arm resting lightly on the bed beside him.

“Well… since you’ve asked… I could do with…,” Donna had barely started to say when there was a loud cough from the open door.

“What’s going on in here?” demanded the Doctor. “Has someone started to misbehave themselves?”

Jack leapt from the bed and hovered near Donna as though seeking her protection. “I didn’t do anything! I only came in to help…with the zip.” He pointed at Donna, and then held up his hands in surrender. “Nothing else… I swear.”

“Did you think I would not punish you for doing this?” the Doctor asked darkly. And he stepped forward two paces.

That was it! Jack darted passed him and out the door, faster than a rat up a drainpipe.

The Doctor watched his progress, walked over to shut and lock the door, and then approached Donna on the bed. “What have you been up to?” he wondered. He then knelt on the bed and used his height to loom over her. “Have you been teasing a certain Time Agent of our acquaintance?”

Refusing to be intimidated, Donna stared him out. “I might have; just a bit. What of it?”

“Are you likely to continue doing this?” He stared back into her blue eyes, reeling with their intensity.

“That depends,” she quietly admitted.

“Depends on what?” he softly asked.

“On whether you are going to carry on acting like this,” she smirked at him.

“As if I’d do anything else,” he scoffed.

“In that case, the answer is ‘yes’. I will tease him a bit more.” Donna couldn’t hold back her giggle.

“Okay. As long as I know,” he chuckled back. “It is rather fun, isn’t it?”

“Definitely,” she heartily agreed. She then frowned slightly. “Why did you lock the door though?” 

“Ah. I wanted him to think we were up to something he couldn’t join in with.” He grinned broadly at her and then readjusted himself to lie down on the bed. “Do you approve?”

She feigned considering this seriously. “Yeah. This is much more fun than teasing you.”

“He doesn’t know all your tricks for a start,” he told her gleefully.

“Or your knack for pretend whining,” Donna pointed out.

“I do not…,” he began to protest, but pouted at her instead. “Yeah, I do.”

Donna guffawed, setting them both off, and they collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

“You are such a bad influence on me,” Donna accused him.

“Me?!” he spluttered. “I think you’ll find that you are the bad influence around here. I never did anything like this before you came along.” 

“Never?!” she exclaimed, wide-eyed.

He took hold of her hand. “Never. No, it just didn’t feel right with… when I was with someone else.”

She squeezed his hand. “Glad to be of service.” 

“Are you offering services now?” He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

In return, she swatted his arm as she giggled.

“Your erm… Are you going to be flashing your legs at me all day?” he asked, pointing at them.

“What’s wrong with my legs?” She held one leg up slightly to examine its length.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. But that isn’t the point.” He veered away from her slightly on the bed. “I thought you’d be worried about…”

“About…?” she prompted.

“Being here, with me, erm… like this,” he ended weakly.

“Nah! You wouldn’t get the wrong idea, would you? I mean…,” she faltered and examined him. “You’re not offended by my legs are you? Seriously? Because if you are, I can easily cover myself up. I know I look like a beached whale, and I…”

“Donna!” he interrupted her as he sat up and grabbed both her hands to catch her attention. “You do not look like a beached whale, do you hear me? There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing that a decent cup of tea and perhaps a chocolate biscuit couldn’t fix.”

“Are you schmoozing me again to get into my tin of Cadbury’s biscuits?” She pinned him with an amused look.

His reply was to give her a sheepish shrug. “Might be… might be doing something else.”

“Like what?” she demanded, with a lilt to her voice.

“That would be telling.” He released her hands and gently pushed her back onto the bed, his hands hovered over her ticklish points. “Now, do you want your early morning workout or not?”

“Do I have a choice?” She bit her lip to stop her anticipated laughter.

“No,” he replied. 

She rested her hands over the top of his. “Be gentle with me.”

He gave her a cheeky smirk. “As always.” Swirling his finger across her stomach, he then brought his mouth down low, next to hers. “Don’t look now but we’re being watched,” he whispered; oh so quietly. “He’s picked the lock and has just crept in.” 

They shared a conspiratorial smile. Donna groaned, “Oh Doctor. I promise to be good in future; I’ll never do so much as look at him again.”

“I can’t let you go completely unpunished, can I?” He deliberately caught her particularly ticklish spot on her side; and Donna shrieked in response.

“Leave her alone!” Jack caught the Doctor by the scruff of the neck and tugged him off Donna. He had his fist up ready to thump the Doctor in the face when he noticed Donna was convulsing in laughter. He let go abruptly, and exploded, “Do you two think you are funny worrying me like that?! I really thought you’d been hurt, Donna.”

“I’m so sorry,” Donna tried to say in reply, but Jack had flounced off in his anger. “Do you think we went too far this time?” she asked the Doctor, who still looked slightly shaken.

He adjusted his tie. “We might have done, just a bit. But we still haven’t finished.”

“What do you mean?” she automatically asked before realising…

“I mean…” And he continued his onslaught of her ticklish points.

This time Jack pointedly ignored the shrieks down the corridor as he vowed vengeance. 

With a sudden thought he headed for the laundry room, he retrieved an item and then made for the console room. Double checking that no-one was around he stuffed a used pair of Donna’s knickers into the Doctor’s coat pocket. ‘Let’s see him talk his way out of that one!’ Jack gleefully thought.


End file.
